The 72nd Annual Hunger Games
by ILIKETOTALLYROCK
Summary: I'm Noelle Simon, from District Two. This is my very interesting journey through the Hunger Games, which I hope you'll enjoy! Warning: This story is not at all serious, and is very random, and Noelle is the biggest Mary Sue EVER! So... READ IT! (AND REVIEW TOO!) T because it's the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**The 72nd Hunger Games**

**By: ILIKETOTALLYROCK**

**By the way, none of the male characters are mine, they're made by other people, or real people, and The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins**

**Warning:** This is really weird. If you're okay with that, cool. And if you're not, deal with it!

**Chapter 1:**

OMG I am like totally freaking out! Today's Reaping Day, and I have my name in there like... 20 times or something. Hey Ringo Starr is texting me! He's my bestie. Look at the selfie he sent me! Ringo's awesome. "Ttyl Ringo I gotta get ready for Reaping Day!" But like omg I have no idea what to wear! This blue shirt would compliment my beautiful green eyes perfectly, but the teal one would go perfectly with my long, silky, wavy, brown hair. This is probably the worst problem known to man! Everyone looks up to the fabulous me, and if I'm not wearing the perfect outfit, I'm ruined! I guess I'll wear the teal one. Oh, and btw, my name's Noelle Simon, the awesomenest person ever! Oh look. Ringo doesn't know what to wear either! Well, I guess he looks totally fab in his silver bell bottoms I bedazzled for him, with his rainbow t-shirt I also bedazzled for him. Now I'm dressed in a teal long sleeved shirt with yellow, blue, purple, black, and green pants, and no shoes, cause shoes are overrated, right? You better say I'm right or else I'm gonna crawl in your window tonight and give you a big big tight hug around your neck. But anyway, I'm on my way to the Reaping! Ttyl!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any male characters, only female, and Suzanne Collins owns The Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 2**

Omg reaping day is here! There's my friend Ringo over there waving to me! Hey, he's sign languaging me. But it's our own special sign language we made up. Oh, he's strangling himself! That means good luck! Uh oh, looks like he passed out! Don't worry, that happens a lot. He should wake up soon. His face is such a pretty shade of blue though! There about to pick the male tribute! And its... Peter! Good! I thought it was gonna be Ringo. I hate that little creep Peter. Wait, whats Ringo doing? He's volunteering?! What's wrong with him?! I yell a lot of words to Ringo that I probably shouldn't say, and get dragged away by a guard after running up onstage and punching Ringo so hard he fell off of the stage. And guess what?! As punishment, I have to become District Two's tribute! Like, omg, whats wrong with this world?! A beautiful girl like me can't risk being killed! What would they do without my beauty?! I'm sad now. :-(


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the male characters just the female ones and the hunger games is owned by Suzanne Collins

chapter 3

Now I'm in some stuffy room waiting for someone to come say bye to me. I doubt anyone's gonna come cause everyones scared of me. I mean seriously! Just cause I've been in an insane asylum a few times doesn't mean they should be scared! One person comes after like, forever, and says bye. Its Peter. Right away i get really creeped out, so I hit him in the head with my hammer and shoved his body out the window. I would have perferred a throwing knife, but all I could find in my bag of weapons I carry around was a hammer, a chainsaw, and a gun. I fugured a chainsaw and a gun would leave too much of a mess and I didnt want people to get suspicious. But you cant blame me! I mean, he looks like harry potter for crying out loud! Now i'm on a train taking me to some capitol. The ride takes forever and soon I'm wishing I had used to hammer on me too while no one was watching. OMG what is that creep Peter doing on the train! He's walking up to me. But I thought I took care of him when he visited me! omg this is totally disturbing. Wait.. he can't be my mentor can he?! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! It's his twin brother Zeter! I think I'm gonna die of depression and horror before I even make it to the capitol. OK I guess I'll just go look at the losers I'm gonna kill. Did you know killing is good for people? The voices in my head told me so. They say lots of cool stuff.


End file.
